


Something Special About 11:03 PM

by DeathsLastPrayer



Series: A Series of Unrelated Events Starring Jean x Eren [15]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathsLastPrayer/pseuds/DeathsLastPrayer
Summary: In Which: Eren and Jean keep missing each other's phone calls but there's just something special about getting a lovey-dovey message at 11:03 PM.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein & Eren Yeager, Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager
Series: A Series of Unrelated Events Starring Jean x Eren [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/224609
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	Something Special About 11:03 PM

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slowly easing back into the swing of things... do enjoy this little ficclet. It's inspired by the Incubus song "11 AM", even though it's about 11:03 PM lol.

_“You have one new message from 267-555-5038 on Friday, December 3rd, at 11:03 PM.”_

He waits a tick for the beep before the voice rings through, makes Jean smile. _“Jeannnnn… You’re probably showering and getting ready to go out. I’m ready to head out. I’m kinda drunk but don’t worry, you’re the only dick I want and I’ll be careful.”_

There’s a pause and some shuffling, some laughing in the background before Eren laughs and then- _“I wish you were here, or, better, I wish I was back home. I’d go out with you, vice versa… Dude, fuck you!” The phone muffles for a second. “Not you babe, I was talking to Reiner.”_

Jean frowns. _Reiner._ That bastard has a hard-on for Eren and, even though Eren doesn’t see it or get or what the fuck ever because he’s so damn trusting but Jean knows. Ever since Eren went off to his graduate program… well, whatever. Last time he visited, Jean made sure that everyone knew who had and has Eren’s heart.

_“Anyway, I just wanted to call you before I went out because we’re going to this Karaoke place and it reminds me of that time we went to that one place on the boulevard… member? You were so corny and you sang to me and that was how you asked me out and I swear to god that I knew… I knew then I think, that I loved you but it was so surreal, Jean. Like, you make me feel like no one else ever has or ever does and- yeah. I love you. Miss you. But only one semester left and then I’m all yours again.”_

Jean's heart is thudding a mile a minute for so, so many reasons. Just hearing Eren’s voice generally makes him smile but-

_“Anyway, love you and I’ll call you at a decent hour or you call me, whatever. Bye, Horse face.”_

Jean hangs up and glances at his clock. It’s 5AM. Eren’s definitely not up yet.

  


* * *

* * *

* * *

  


_“You have one new message from 213-555-6139 on Friday, December 3rd, at 11:03PM.”_

Eren yawns and rolls onto his back as he listens to Jean’s smooth baritone filter through the line.

_“Hey babe. You’re probably getting ready to go out. Me too. Wanted to call you before I hopped in the shower. You have no idea how lonely this place feels without you. I mean, fuck, it’s been a year and a half with visits in between but I still miss you like it’s the first day and- I know. I know me saying it doesn’t help anything but I can’t help it.”_

Eren can picture Jean sitting on their bed with his chin cradled in his left hand and eyes on the floor. Fuck if he doesn’t miss Jean too.

_“It’s probably hitting me because I’m about to go to that Karaoke place. You know, the one where I asked you out in front of a room full of people. God… I still can’t believe I did that. Or that you took to that shit. Scariest fucking night of my life. I think I was braver in my early 20s than I am right now but, you know. My balls are still plenty big.”_

He laughs because Jean’s right. They were more spontaneous eight years ago. Now… well…

_“You’re probably about to head out but don’t get too drunk. You’re a reckless drunk and I’m the only one who can handle you. You’re probably tipsy now but… be safe, alright. And, I know you don’t see it but just be wary of that bastard Reiner. I trust you -know that. I don’t trust him.”_

Eren snorts and rolls onto his side. He would never sleep with anyone else. Never. He loves Jean absolutely and he’d wait for him until time stood still if he had to.

_“Anyway. I love you. I love you a lot. We’ve only got six months, give or take, standing between us now. I’ll call you at a decent hour. Have fun and be safe.”_

Eren sighs and glances at the clock on his nightstand, it’s blinking 10:17AM and he’s late for lab so… fuck! He’ll facetime Jean later and they’ll have awesome phone sex and- yup! Life will go on.

  


* * *

* * *

* * *

  


_“You have one new message from 213-555-6139 on Wednesday, February 13th, at 11:03 PM.”_

_“You’re definitely sleep, I know. But it’s V-Day where you are and, well, happy Valentine’s Day, babe.”_

Eren smiles and curls into his blankets. Jean’s voice makes him feel warm and like a big fucking sap but he doesn’t care. 

_“Your first gift should get to you at about 9 in the morning, your time. That’s during your seminar but, there’s no fucking doubt in my mind that your students won’t enjoy it as much as you.”_

Eren can hear the smile in Jean’s voice and- and fuck if he isn’t going crazy because he misses Jean. Like, really, misses Jean -his voice, his touch, the mess he leaves on the bathroom sink, the obsessive way he makes the bed… Every tender touch and- 

_“Remember last Valentine’s when you got me that stripper? Remember how pissed I was because I thought it was you.” Jean does laugh at that. “I flew down there the same day and we made love all over your apartment. Couldn’t get enough of you if I fucking tried but I don’t ever want to feel like I’ve had ‘enough’. Never.”_

Yup, Eren’s a sap because he’s pretty sure his visions getting a little blurry and his nose a little runny but, if anyone asks, he’ll blame it on the cold.

_“I know we were together for the New Year, but that feels like years ago to me and I… three months. We have three months left and then it’s back to you and me. All of the stupid arguments, the make-up sex, the deep conversations, the goofy kitchen adventures… I’m so fucking in love with you Eren, I really can’t say it enough.”_

And Eren will never get tired of hearing it.

_“Well… I just wanted to say Happy Valentine’s and I hope you like everything coming your way. Love you, babe, call me when you get the chance.”_

  


* * *

* * *

* * *

  


_“You have one new message from 267-555-5038 on Friday, February 13th, at 11:03 PM.”_

_“Hey Jean, I know you’re at work but, I wanted to say: HAPPY MOTHERFUCKING VALENTINE’S DAY!”_ Eren’s smile seeps into Jean’s memory and makes him smile like a goof but he doesn’t care. No one can see him in his office.

_“I’m sending you a shit ton of shit. I hope you know that. And no, I’m not sending another stripper but, if you wanted to come out here and repeat last year, I swear I won’t be disappointed about a repeat gift. You’ve always been the better gift giver anyway.”_ There’s some shuffling and muffled murmurs.

Jean figures Eren’s still at the lab doing god knows what but he’s dedicated to his robotics and Jean can’t fault him for it. Way of the future is what Eren keeps saying and he’s not wrong in the least.

_“I was gonna do something super cheesy though, just to get under your skin a little. Make you all hot and bothered but I decided to be- Hey! Don’t touch that! Are you fucking crazy? I swear to god, Ymir!”_ Jean can picture Eren now, face screwed into a scowl and lips tugged into a snarl. Eren doesn’t mean it, of course, but few people have had the displeasure of finding out that the bark matches the bite.

_“Sorry, hon, I’m still at the lab and fucking Ymir likes to fuck with me. Anyway… back to me and you… I miss you like a psycho stalker misses the shower. I miss you like a drowning person misses air -because person is the politically correct thing these days or I could be wrong and I’m probably being scrutinized as I speak.”_ Eren laughs because, well, Jean loves to poke fun at the PC crowd and it always makes Eren smile.

Jean does hate how opinions are becoming obsolete but, hey, if that’s the path the world wants to take… the only opinion is a popular opinion or you have no say at all… fuck it. That’s the world, not him.

_“We’re almost at the finish line, Jean-boo. So, so close… I can already taste you in me.”_

Jean groans because that- that shit just isn’t fair. It isn’t.

There’s a bit more muffling and then there’s quiet before Jean hears Eren breath out, _“Can’t wait to have you in me. On me. With me. We’re making love the next time we see each other but, Jean…”_

Jean’s breath catches in his throat.

_“I can’t wait for you to fuck me like you’ve waited six months to see me. I can’t wait to be bent every which way, moaning your name until my throat is raw, which it’ll probably be for a while because I plan on sucking your cock like it gives me life and-”_

_“Wow, Eren! I didn’t know you had-”_

_“Fuck you, Ymir!”_

_“With a mouth like that, I’m kinda curious now.”_

Jean is laughing so hard he falls to the floor, hands clenching his side and phone somewhere above his head where he can hear Eren and Ymir arguing. If anyone in the office saw him… well… fuck it! He picks the phone back up just in time to hear-

_“Jean… I’m so sorry Ymir ruined damn near this entire message. That bitch’ll pay but, I gotta go. Love you and we’ll talk when you’re up! Just… I love you. Bye, Jean-boo.”_

Jean sighs because the calls are… they’re pure torture. Especially when Eren gets frisky and needy and makes Jean feel like he’s about to burst at the seams before crawling right out of his skin… torture. But, they’ve got four months left and they swore no more visits and to push through. So Jean can wait. 

He definitely can.

  


* * *

* * *

* * *

  


And he makes it to the airport at exactly 11 PM but Eren doesn’t make it to the baggage claim until 11:03 PM. 

When they collide, Jean swears he hears thunder but realizes it’s just the thudding of his own heart in his ears and before he can comprehend that, cloud-soft lips are pressed to his and he’s devouring Eren like he’s been starved. In a way, he most certainly has been starved and deprived of his most favorite meal.

Eren’s the first to pull away, gaze vivid and hungry as he gives Jean a once over, “You look good enough to eat, horse-face.” There’s this soft, vulnerable little smile tugging at that kiss-swollen mouth.

It’s driving Jean crazy. “I think I am and the same can be said for you, babe. Let’s go home.”

“I’ve been waiting to hear those words for the last two years.” Eren nips at Jean’s lips one last time before he moves towards the car. He’s eager to make due on all of the lurid promises he’s made to Jean since the last time they saw one another in person.

“I can’t wait to say, ‘welcome home Eren Kirstein’.”

Eren whips around and, yeah. There’s Jean on one knee at the baggage claim with dozens of people watching and- “Are you asking me to marry you?” Because he has to be sure. He has to be.

Jean clears his throat, watches as Eren walks over and takes his hand. “I tried to think of the perfect way and the perfect place but, um, anywhere I am with you is always all of those things. Even when it seems like it’s not so- yes. I’m asking you to spend the rest of your life with me, through hell or high water.”

Eren’s mesmerized as Jean slides the ring on his finger and he’s choked up when he says, “Through hell or high water… yes, Jean. Yes!” 

This time when they kiss, it’s to a symphony of applause that fades into the soft mesh of lips, to hands clenching face and waist, and the soft mutters of “I love you” between every drawn-out kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!! If you dig it, feel free to kudos, drop a line, or even chat! Also, sorry for the tease of smut lol.


End file.
